Pokémon in Puerto Chango
The Pokémon franchise first reached Puerto Chango in the early 2000s. Currently, the license to the Pokémon franchise has been held by Kids' Kingdom Trading & Publishing Group, S.A. since 2000. Video games All Pokémon games that have been released in the United States and Europe have also been released in Puerto Chango, except Hey You, Pikachu!. An Spanish language release of Pokémon Tetris and Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure was released in Puerto Chango, despite the title never being released in North America. The Puerto Changuese release dates tend to be sometime after the American release dates but before the European release dates. Event Pokémon Event Pokémon has been released in Puerto Chango sporadically. A majority of the events since 1999 were organized by Nintendo Puerto Chango and Kids' Kingdom Trading & Publishing Group, S.A., including the Poké Tour in 1999 where Mew was distributed, and the Celebi distribution at the Pokémon Tour in 2001. The recent introduction of Wi-Fi events has allowed Puerto Changuese players access to many previously unavailable event Pokémon. Anime The Pokémon anime is currently released into three different languages: the Spanish dub, the German dub, and the English dub. Pokémon videos, VCDs, and DVDs have been available for several years. In Puerto Chango, The Pokémon anime is available on Amazon Video, Constellator, Google Play, Hulu, iTunes, Netflix, VidSpace Extra, Kids' Kingdom Vídeo, and KidtimeGO. Puerto Chango 2 In 1999, Puerto Chango 2, a popular state-owned channel in Puerto Chango, created a poll on their website for everyone to vote for programs they would like to see aired as part of the Club 2 program. Pokémon was one of the choices, and within a few weeks, it was announced that the Pokémon anime would join the block along with 8 other shows. EP001 aired in it's Latin American Spanish dub as "Pokémon, ¡Yo te elijo!" for the first time on May 10, 2000 on the Club 2 program. Club 2 is currently airing repeats of the original Pokémon series and repeats of Pokémon the Series: XY. Currently, it airs brand new episodes every Saturday morning at 11:32 local time. It has also previously aired Pokémon: Advanced Battle, Pokémon: Battle Frontier, Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors, Pokémon: Black & White, Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies, Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova, Pokémon the Series: XY, Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest, and Pokémon the Series: XYZ. This also includes Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, and The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Manga Kidtime Publishing, with permission of Kids' Kingdom Trading & Publishing Group, S.A., has licensed and translated several Pokémon manga titles in Puerto Chango, including Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, movie manga adaptations, and the popular Pokémon Adventures series. Trading card game The Pokémon Trading Card Game was very popular when it was first released in Puerto Chango. It is currently sold in Puerto Chango at Toys "R" Us, Family Mart, Family Peso, and Kidtown. Merchandise Puerto Chango receives most of the same Pokémon merchandise that is available in the United States and Europe, such as plush toys which have been released in major department chains. Merchandise can be found at various toy and game shops. Food Tie-ins Over the years Puerto Chango had some Pokémon related food tie-ins such as cereal and canned pasta. Events Several promotional events have been held in Puerto Chango for Pokémon video games and other media. Many of these events included playable game demos, distribution of event Pokémon, and other incentives such as promotional cards from the Trading Card Game. Category:Pokémon Category:Puerto Chango Category:Kids' Kingdom Trading & Publishing Group, S.A. Category:2000s Category:Pokémon in fictional countries